Secretos sobre la cama
by Mariamiau
Summary: Él era un general con una información demasiado importante. Ella era una prostituta que trabajaba para el enemigo captando información. Ambos tenían una vida vacía. Ambos colisionaron. Jerza. Lemon. One-shot. One-shot Jerza. Lemon.


_Tras mi época de estudio intenso con los exámenes de la Universidad, os traigo un one-shot Jerza con Lemon *^* Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo ^^ He de confesar que el lemon no es algo con el que me sienta muy cómoda debido a que lo he escrito muy pocas veces, por eso esto ha sido un reto para mi. Espero que no sea tan malo :')_

 _Y si sois tan fanáticos de las parejas de Fairy Tail os animo a pasarse por mis otras obras: Amazonas, Lealtad y Mi mejor amigo ^^_

 _Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Mashima._

* * *

Él era un general de división muy respetado entre sus filas y con una información demasiado jugosa para el enemigo. Sin embargo, no contemplaba ningún vicio que lo hiciese caer entre las estratagemas que muchos espías intentaban con él. Ni el alcohol. Ni las mujeres. Jellal Fernandes recordaba demasiado bien como su padre le avisaba de las fechorías que somos capaces de hacer el ser humano por amor. Y por eso se privó de ello. Nunca sintió amor hacia ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera había hecho más que compartir el lecho con una mujer cuando era adolescente por curiosidad.

Su vida estaba vacía, pero él no lo sabía ya que nunca la había sentido llena.

Ella era una mujer que llegaba apurada a fin de mes tras trabajar diez horas en la panadería del barrio más pobre de Francia. Peinaba el pelo de su hija mientras esta dormía en su regazo cuando dos golpes en la puerta, despertaron a la niña de su sueño. Las visitas no solían ser algo normal en su piso, con los que instó a la niña a esconderse, pensando que en periodo de guerra no era bueno que soldados la vieran como madre soltera. Y más en una sociedad tan machista.

Su vida estaba vacía, porque a ella no le habían devuelto el amor que en su momento regaló.

Aun así, ella había seguido adelante. Y seguiría luchando con uña y dientes contra todos los golpes que le tuviese guardada la vida. Lo que no esperaba, era que el próximo golpe se aproximaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Un hombre musculoso con gabardina saludó a la peliescarlata, con superioridad. Erza Scarlet, se temió lo peor.

-El jefe quiere verte.-fue directo, turnando las peores sospechas de la mujer en ciertas.

-Yo corté con esa vida, él me dijo que podía irme sin nada a cambio.- le contestó la peliescarlata, manteniendo la mirada al rubio al que llamearon sus ojos. La mujer, aun vistiendo harapos sucios y viejos, derrochaba una sensualidad latente que fue la que la hizo tan buena en su trabajo. " _Por algo la llamaban Titania_ ", pensó el rubio mientras maravillado se imaginaba como sería compartir cama con ella.

-Las cosas no son así de fáciles, preciosa.- le sonrió juguetón. Erza, muy acostumbrada a aquella clase de hombres, hizo caso omiso a ese aspecto juguetón. Y mantuvo su semblante serio, sin contraerse ante el aspecto amenazante del hombre.- Déjame entrar y te daré detalles.

Erza suspiró, no le venía bien que sus demás vecinos conocieran su pasado como prostituta. Pero tampoco quería que vieran a un hombre entrar en su casa, suficiente era soportar la carga de ser madre soltera. " _Es mejor que sepan que entraron mínimo dos hombres en mi cama que mi pasado como prostituta_ ", pensó la mujer mientras daba paso al rubio.

Tras acomodarse en la modesta casa como si fuese la suya, miró de arriba abajo a la mujer que no quiso ofrecerle nada de comer ni beber para acortar la visita.

-El jefe te ofrece un trato.- Erza levantó una ceja.- Tenemos cientos de papeles que certifican… tu _pasado_. Si consigues este objetivo, eliminaremos dichos papeles y serás libre.

Erza se revolvió inquieta en el sofá. Habían pasado seis meses desde su último trabajo, meses en los cuales aunque llegado más apurada a fin de mes. Pero se había sentido más liberada del peso al que le sometía su antiguo empleo. No podría soportar esa vida de nuevo. Estaba segura que aquello acabaría con ella. Y aunque su vida llegada a ese punto no le importase, tenía una criatura que cuidar y ver crecer.

-Quiero dos billetes para Estados Unidos.- cedió al final. El rubio asintió varias veces con una sonrisa.-El jefe tiene que estar muy desesperado para venir a mi…

-Eras la mejor, y este es un caso bastante complicado.- Erza levantó una ceja e instó al rubio a que continuara.- Ni Mira lo consiguió.

Scarlet no pudo más que arrugar la nariz confusa. No había habido hombre que se resistiese ni a Mirajane Strauss. Había sido la propia albina quien había enseñado el arte de la conquista a la peliescarlata, convirtiéndola en una verdadera maestra de la sensualidad. Sin duda debía de ser un caso complicado.

-¿Y que es precisamente lo que tengo que conseguir?- preguntó Erza echándose hacia delante.

-Son documentos que guarda el general de la división, ahí hay un planning de los próximos planes de ataque contra el ejército alemán. Varios espías han visto como los guardaba en el segundo cajón de su escritorio.

-Tengo que dejarlo cansado e ir a por los papeles, ¿no?

-Sí, preciosa. Justo como solo tú sabes hacerlo.- le giñó el ojo y Erza tuvo que contenerse por las ganas de abofetear al rubio.

Sin embargo, Erza asintió y miró al suelo. " _Solo una vez más y seremos libres_ ", pensaba mientras fijaba la mirada en la habitación donde su hija espiaba a hurtadillas.

La limpiadora iba a faltar ese día a trabajar por motivos de enfermedad y le había pedido a una amiga suya que asistiera en su lugar. Pero antes de que la mujer comenzase, necesitaba asegurarse de que la muchacha era de confianza, por ello esperaba a recibirla en su despacho. Jellal miraba el reloj angustiado, debía de haber llegado hace casi diez minutos. Odiaba la impuntualidad, por eso cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, exhaló varias veces antes de dar paso.

-Adelante.- dijo con una voz potente.

Una mujer pelirroja con unas curvas exuberantes entró. Llevaba la melena escarlata suelta, con un flequillo que encuadraba una mirada profunda y directa. Su uniforme formado por una blusa y una falda larga marrón, dejaba a la vista un impresionante escote que ensuciaría la mente de millones de hombres. Tenía una cintura pequeña que contrastaba con sus anchas caderas. Pero no era el cuerpo lo que mayormente sedujo al peliazul, sino su porte. La muchacha, aun acudiendo a un puesto de trabajo tan humilde como era el de limpiadora, portaba un aire de poder. Con una mirada firme y recta, clavaba sus ojos avellanas en los zafiros de Jellal de una manera que ni muchos de sus soldados se atreverían.

Jellal, quien no se había esperado tal presencia de la empleada, cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y continuó estudiando a aquella mujer, interesado. Hasta que volvió a su mente el deber que tenía como Señor de la casa.

-¿Señorita Knightwalker?- preguntó con una voz demasiado ronca para su gusto.

-Sí, señor.- dijo con una voz sedosa que hizo que el hombre tuviese que luchar por no acudir a su llamada. Cada movimiento provocaba en él una honda de tensión en su ingle. Lo incitaba a estrecharla entre sus brazos para verla estremecerse mientras hacía lo que llevaba pensando desde que entró en aquella habitación.

-¿Viene usted a sustituir a Matilde?

La muchacha asintió aún con la mirada fija en él. Cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho, haciendo que la mente del general volviese a divagar ante tal vista de su delantera.

-Si no hay ningún problema más, ¿está bien si empiezo por su dormitorio?- preguntó con una voz mucho más suave y bajita para hacer que el hombre prestara su máxima atención en ella. Este tras tragar, asintió.

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa ladeada, sin perder nunca el contacto visual y abandonó la habitación con un contoneo de caderas sugerente.

El joven intentó controlar la erección que había crecido en su entrepierna desde que aquella mujer había aparecido. Su imaginación volaba mientras se imaginaba que haría la peliescarlata en su cama, o en que haría con ella si estuviese en esa habitación. Intentaba controlar su mente de divagaciones eróticas, justo como su padre le había inculcado, pero no pudo autocontrolarse y tomó camino hacia su habitación con sumo cuidado de no ser escuchado.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero lo suficiente como para ver a la peliescarlata de rodillas al armario y limpiado la parte baja del mueble. Fernandes se intentó relajar, para poder controlar ese impulso que lo hacía entrar en aquella habitación y devorar a la mujer. Por otro lado, Erza quien veía por el reflejo del espejo la puerta, se mordió el labio satisfecha. Había conseguido llevarlo hacia donde quería.

Erza, haciendo como si no supiera sobre la presencia del Señor de la casa, se levantó y se encaminó hacia la cama donde colocando un pie sobre la cama, dejando el tacón fuera comenzó a subir con lentitud la falda. Dejando a la vista unas largas y blancas piernas que secaron la garganta del general. Sus movimientos fueron lentos mientras comenzaba a subirse el ligero, dispuesta a conocer el aguante del Señor de la casa.

El peliazul miraba la escena conteniendo la respiración de la excitación. Quería agarrar aquellas piernas, acariciarlas, besarlas… Su cuerpo reaccionó sin su consentimiento y entró en la habitación. Erza sonrió para sí misma mientras que por fuera solo mantuvo la mirada a Jellal, no dejando ni un atisbo de sorpresa en ella.

Lo miró con detenimiento ahora que lo tenía cerca. Le resultó atractivo. Sus músculos bien tornados. Su rostro bien perfilado. Aquel tatuaje que lo hacía parecer un hombre místico. Esos labios carnosos que pedían ser devorados. Ella no dudaba que si lo hubiese conocido años atrás, cuando aún era inocente, hubiese caído en los brazos de aquel hombre sin pensarlo. Se obligó a volver a la realidad y se recordó que fue por dejarse caer en brazos de un hombre el por qué tuvo que dedicarse a aquella vida.

Ella no había cubierto su pierna aún, pero eso tampoco hacia que Jellal desviase su mirada de los grandes ojos avellana que lo invitaban a acercarse cada vez con más ansias. Con la tensión sexual palpable, Erza se giró sobre sí misma y caminó hacia el inmóvil peliazul que la contemplaba sin inmutarse. Mientras ella se acercaba él fue comenzando a percibir el olor a fresas cada vez más intenso.

Jellal sentía que había perdido la cabeza, observando el contoneo de caderas de la mujer mientras se acercaba a él silenciosa. Paró a milímetros antes de rozar sus labios.

Erza mantenía una promesa, no iba a volver a besar a un hombre. Para ella besarse significaba compartir sentimientos, y esa era la razón por la que solo había besado y enamorado de un hombre. Y ese mismo fue quien la dejó embarazada y sola.

-¿Quiere algo, mi Señor?- preguntó aun conectando su mirada con el peliazul.

Este sentía sus músculos agazapados, dispuestos a estrellarse contra la mujer que le sostenía la mirada con tanta facilidad. Dispuesto a abandonar los pilares por los que había trabajado durante tantos años.

Sin respuesta, Erza elevó sus manos hasta el torso bien musculado del general. Este se quedó inmóvil mientras las manos de la mujer descendían a una zona que crecía con rapidez ante la cercanía de la mujer.

Cuando sus manos friccionaron con su miembro, Jellal sintió como el placer se extendía por su cuerpo. Entonces, tomó su primera iniciativa porque necesitaba besarla. Se inclinó para besar a la peliescarlata. Sin embargo, esta tenía experiencia en evitar besos. Se acercó para besarle el cuello, haciendo que al momento, la fragancia de hombre, la invadiese. Le resultó distinta a las que solía oler con los otros hombres que había compartido cama. Este tenía un aspecto afrutado que no la dejaba asfixiada, por ello cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba aquel olor masculino y daba húmedos besos contra su piel. El hombre, confuso por no haber podido besar a la mujer, se dejó llevar por las expertas manos de Erza.

Tras desabrochar dos botones de la bragueta de su pantalón. Erza volvió a sostener la mirada del general antes de comenzar a descender hasta llegar al erecto miembro liberado.

Sin perder el contacto visual, introdujo el miembro en su boca. Cuidando de mover la lengua a su alrededor cada vez que lo introducía y sacaba. Jellal, con respiraciones cada vez más aceleradas, se apoyó contra la puerta. Cerrándola por completo. Sujeto el pelo de Erza para que embistiera más rápido mientras sentía el climax cada vez más cercano.

Y cuando vino, Erza lo tragó grácilmente. Limpiándose varios gotas que se habían derramado de su boca antes de volver a levantarse. Jellal, con toda la rapidez que su recuperación le permitió, se quitó los pantalones y atrajo a la peliescarlata hacia sí, dispuesto a continuar con la mujer que lo había hipnotizado. Y es que en su mente, solo tenía una cosa clara: no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

" _Recuerda hijo que nunca debes de dejar que una mujer te haga caer en la tentación que te incitan sus curvas_ ", esas palabras que su padre le había dicho y que tanto había representado para él quedaban turbias y sin sentido al final de su cabeza. Es cierto que su padre acabó casándose y teniendo un hijo con su esposa; sin embargo, nunca hubo amor en aquel matrimonio. Su padre se consideraba un hombre libre, y dedicado al trabajo y a su hijo por completo.

Pero toda la moral que un día su padre le inculcó, se esfumaba, con cada mirada, con cada caricia, con cada suspiro que compartía con la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos.

Quería besarla. Agachó la cabeza para encontrarse con los carnosos labios de aquella impresionante mujer, pero se encontró con su liso cuello. Tras no lograr conseguir su objetivo por segunda vez, se estrechó contra el antes de empezar a besarlo y buscar los puntos sensibles que hicieron que se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

Erza, impresionada por haberse sentido tan bien, recordó la última vez en la que había llegado al climax. Cinco años atrás. Cuando el amor estaba de su parte. Su cuerpo le pedía seguir disfrutando de aquellos besos y caricias, pero su mente se negó a dejarse llevar. Apretó los musculados brazos del general que automáticamente pararon de masajear su trasero. Se alejó muy a su pesar del peliazul, y se propuso a volver al trabajo. Este la miró confuso y ella le sonrió juguetona antes de arrastrarlo a la cama con ella.

Lo empujó sobre el colchón, trepando por encima de él. Con lentitud, desabrochó los botones de la camisa, dejando a la vista un torso esculpido con diversos pelillos peliazules. Ella comenzó a lamer los pezones de él, provocando estremecimientos que levantaban cada vez más su miembro. Cuando la mujer ya estuvo satisfecha del tamaño, se introdujo dentro con lentitud.

" _No llevaba ropa interior_ ", pensó Jellal mientras la mujer comenzaba a cabalgarlo. Y eso hizo que se pusiese aún más duro dentro de ella. Erza, quien antes no había sentido más que asco mientras miraba la cara de algún que otro viejo verde, sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre al cabalgar aquel hombre tan apuesto. Las manos del general agarraron las caderas de la mujer para ayudarla en el movimiento, haciendo un baile placentero para ambos. Las piernas de Erza comenzaron a temblar mientras un gemido se escapaba de sus labios.

Jellal, dispuesto a devolverle el placer multiplicado por dos, la ayudó a hacer las embestidas más fuertes. Erza cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las oleadas de placer cada vez más intensas. Embriagada y aturdida por el placer, comenzaba a dejarse llevar. Jellal se incorporó, sentándose y quedando así a la altura del rostro de la mujer. Ella gimió al sentirlo más dentro de ella.

Él apartó varios mechones que a causa del sudor se habían pegado a su rostro, agarró su barbilla y la besó. Erza, quien había perdido el sentido del deber, se dejó llevar. Al principio era un juego de labios, pero finalmente ambas lenguas se recibieron con pasión. Entre gemidos y besos, las embestidas cada vez fueron a más.

Las manos de Jellal subieron a los pechos de Erza que subían y bajaban frenéticamente al compás. Los sacó del vestido y comenzó a masajearlos mientras Erza derrochaba gemidos entre los labios del hombre. Y así, ambos llegaron al climax.

Ella, sin fuerzas, se dejó caer sobre el hombre que la recibió para dejarla contra la cama. Entre besos y caricias, la hizo suspirar. Ella se sentía teletransportada a cuando era amada, y cuando entre suspiros se entregaba cada noche a la misma persona. Abrió los ojos, buscando que todo hubiese sido un sueño; sin embargo, se encontró con los ojos zafiro que la observaban mientras descendía por su cuerpo.

Ella se decía que debía acabar con aquello que se estaba convirtiendo en algo personal. Pero acabó rindiéndose a las caricias del hombre. Quería sentirse culpable, pero ya tendría tiempo para ese sentimiento más tarde. Ahora solo le importaba lo mucho que le gustaba aquello.

Sus manos iban y subían por sus piernas para poder así subir la falda por completo y dejar expuesta su zona íntima. Erza, con los ojos puestos en el hombre, observó cómo dio su primera lamida. Arqueó su espalda mientras gemía y colocaba sus piernas sobre los hombros del peliazul que orgulloso lamía de nuevo.

Con la vista puesta en la mujer continuó con su labor, recibiendo una vista de cómo se estremecía solo para él. Cuando casi estaba llegando al climax, se incorporó para agarrar del pelo al hombre y hacerle acelerar el ritmo. Exhausta del segundo climax, miraba fijamente al hombre aún intentado recuperar la respiración

Él se tumbó sobre ella para poder degustarla de nuevo, deteniéndose en morder sus jugosos labios. En explorar cada recodo de su boca. Ambos rodaron en la cama mientras el beso los asfixiaba. A ella le encantaba sentir como su erección crecía cada vez que ella probaba alguna técnica excitante nueva. Y a él le encantaba verla estremecerse cada vez que sus manos jugaban con zonas muy sensibles. Sus cuerpos chocaban y reaccionaban al otro. Sus labios y sus miembros se buscaban. Los dos cuerpos resbalaban contra el otro, con una mezcla de fluidos.

Al final, Jellal cayó con la respiración entrecortada y abrazando a la mujer. Agotado, no tardó en caer dormido. Y Erza, sintiéndose la mujer más sucia del mundo, se marchó para continuar con su misión. No sin antes romper aún más su resquebrajado corazón.

 _Una semana después…_

" _No pude hacerlo_." gimoteaba Erza en su cabeza entre el gentío mientras Lucy la tranquilizaba.

Lucy era su única amiga. La única verdadera amiga que le quedaba en este mundo.

Tras conseguir la información, fue a dársela a su jefe. Sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de traicionar a aquel hombre que la había hecho sentir tan viva después de tantos años muerta.

Un sentimiento de lealtad hacia aquel hombre que no conocía de nada le había hecho destruir la documentación y una semana después esperaba a que el barco que la llevaría a Estados Unidos partiese.

Había sufrido por volver a sentir ese sentimiento de abandono. Durante las noches siguientes, abrazaba a su hija, buscando calor humano. Sintiéndose rota. Sintiéndose sucia. No podía volver a ver a aquel hombre, no después de lo que le había hecho. Necesitaba una nueva vida, y tuvo un golpe de suerte. Se reencontró con su vieja amiga y su marido, Natsu. Y entre ellos, pudieron costearse seis billetes hacia un nuevo futuro. Lo que no sabían era como se lo costearían una vez llegado a su nuevo destino.

-¿Y si le hacen daño a Wendy?- preguntaba Erza entre lágrimas mientras la niña dormía en brazos de Natsu, asientos más alejados de donde ellas estaban ubicadas cerca de la baranda.-Todo porque no entregué aquellos dicho…

-No le harán daño, tienes información demasiado valiosa con la que amenazarlos.- la interrumpió Lucy, intentando tranquilizarla.-Además, allí no te encontrarán.

Se escuchó el llanto de un bebé y ella al momento supo de quien se trataba.

-Voy a ver qué le pasa a Nali, quédate aquí y trata de tranquilizarte.- Erza, limpiándose las lágrimas, intentó hacer caso a su amiga.- Tienes una hija por la que ser fuerte.

Ella asintió.

Él había estado destrozado después de que la única mujer que había llegado acercarse a su gélido corazón y la información más importante que tenía en sus manos, había desaparecido en conjunto.

Había sido una semana dura en la que el frío lo acompañó cada noche. Se sentía vacío, inhumano. Buscaba el calor humano cuando siempre lo había detestado. Compartió cama con más de una mujer, buscando sustituir aquella conexión. Pero no había mujer alguna que igualase aquella sensación de plenitud que compartió con Erza. La necesitaba.

No dudó en pedir la ayuda de un detective para que obtuviera toda la información de aquella mujer, y así fue como supo todo sobre Erza Scarlet. Desde su anterior vida, su hija y hasta el hecho de que sus informes nunca habían llegado al destino.

Pero la información más importante que obtuvo fue la que le llevó a aquel barco. Con su maleta, había tomado la dura decisión de dejar atrás la vida de general. Aquella había dejado de ser una vida para él, no cuando había probado lo que era sentirse realmente vivo.

" _Hace una semana, si un hombre me dijese que abandona una carrera exitosa por hacer el amor con una prostituta, me reiría en su cara_ ", se decía mientas con la mirada buscaba aquel cabello escarlata que se le había aparecido tantas veces en sueños desde aquel día.

Y ahí estaba. A punto de pedirle a una mujer que antes habia estado con centenar de hombres para sacar información muy útil para su enemigo y que seguramente se hubiese olvidado ya de él que le diese una oportunidad de cortejarla. Porque desde que se había ido, sentía que faltaba algo en su vida. Y sinceramente no sabía si podría mantenerse demente sino podía conseguir tenerla a su lado.

No había sido fácil que lo dejasen partir, todos eran problemas y tuvo que sobornar a varias personas para que al final le diesen la libertad que tanto necesitaba para reencontrarse con ella antes de que se marchara para siempre.

-Erza.- su nombre salió en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo ella lo oyese, sentándose a su lado. Contempló a la mujer con adoración. Esperando cruzarse con la mirada de aquella poderosa mujer. Pero acabó encontrando unos ojos tristes y lacrimosos. Ella, quien hasta entonces estaba pensado en lo estúpida que había sido por mezclar el trabajo con lo personal y volver a romper su corazón, dio un salto en el asiento y se echó hacia atrás. Sus pupilas se agrandaron, no muy segura si aquel individuo le guardaba rencor.- No te asustes, no vengo a hacerte daño. Sé por qué lo hiciste.-La peliescarlata bajó la mirada triste, pero asintió. Por una parte sentía alivio, por otra tristeza. Sabía que algo entre ambos era imposible. Y verlo le hacía revolver la herida que aún estaba abierta.

Ambos se sintieron confusos, una semana antes se habían mirado fijamente y habían hecho el amor sin apartar la mirada. Ambos irradiando seguridad. Ambos irradiando poder.

Y ahora, no había manera de que pudiesen mantenerse la mirada por más de cuatro segundos sin ver en el fondo de sus pupilas la desesperación y la tristeza que los consumía.

-No entregué nada a nadie, los quemé.-dijo con voz neutra.

-Bueno, eso ya en realidad no me importa.- Erza lo miró dubitativa. Él sonrió, intentando tranquilizar a la mujer. Aunque le hubiese hecho un gran favor no entregando aquellos papeles. No hubiese sido tan fácil escapar si supiesen que varios documentos que habían estado en su posesión, habían acabado en el bando enemigo.- Dejé el ejército, me voy a Estados Unidos. Quiero una nueva vida.

Erza pestañeó varias veces sorprendida, mirando al mismo hombre que una semana la había recibido lejano en aquel despacho frío, no podía imaginar que fuese el mismo. A ese hombre le rodeaba el dinero, muy al contrario de todos los que sentados en aquel barco, esperaban una nueva vida sin hambre. No encontraba razón por la cual el querría iniciar una nueva vida.

Aunque aun así, se sentía estúpidamente feliz por tener aquel hombre que no le guardaba rencor, cerca.

-¿Tú también?-preguntó este al ver que la muchacha no respondía.

-Sí, con mi hija.- le informó mirando de reojo al hombre para observar su reacción.- Supongo que sabrás sobre mi hija.

-Lo sé.- le dijo sin darle importancia.- Oye, creo que empezamos mal esto.- Erza no pudo más que sonreír mientras asentía.- ¿Me dejarías cortejarte como es debido?

-¿Co-cortejarme?- preguntaba aun sin creerse la palabra.

Había escuchado sobre cortejar a alguien, era aquello que hacían los Señores a señoritas, no a prostitutas como ella.

-Claro, bueno, me gustaría…- él no sabía cómo terminar la frase sin sonar muy cursi. " _Diablos, es más difícil de lo que pensaba_.", pensaba quejumbroso de no tener experiencia en aquel campo.

-Yo no soy una señorita que cortejar…-le cortó con la mirada firme, sin sentirse abochornada de la vida que había llevado. Pues aunque quería dejarla atrás, se sentía orgullosa de ella ya que le había permitido sobrevivir a ella y a su hija.

-Pero eres la mujer a la que quiero cortejar.- respondió el peliazul mientras cogía la mano de la muchacha y la acariciaba con delicadeza. Le sostuvo la mirada con fijeza, justo como lo había hecho una semana antes. Solo que esta vez tenía intenciones distintas.- Escúchame, dejemos la vida que teníamos aquí. Es una nueva vida, ¿verdad?

Erza solo asintió, guardando las miles de emociones que se formaban en ella al saber de las intenciones del hombre. Miró por la ventana con la sombra de una sonrisa mientras el barco comenzaba a moverse al fin, aun sosteniendo su mano.

-Supongo que estas son las locuras a las que se refería mi padre.- pensó en un susurro el peliazul mientras contemplaba como la tierra se alejaba y un inmenso mar los recibía.

* * *

 _Aquí se acabó :3 Espero que os gustase ^^ Yo ahora me voy a preparar el capítulo que voy a subir de Lealtad, espero vuestros sensuales comentarios con opiniones yyy ¡Viva el Jerza! *^*_

 _¡Nos leemos!~_


End file.
